


Summer Lovin'

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Peridot missed her show for this, but perhaps it was worth it.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with the lovely talented Jasker, whose art will be going into this fic as soon as she posts it and I can edit it in!

"Okay, there had better be a good explanation as to why you called me up here. I was watching my show." Peridot’s arms are crossed in front of her chest and her mouth is pinched into a pout that has spread gradually to the rest of her face. 

She really is cross. It isn't just _any_ old show: Camp Pining Hearts' Season 5 Finale Extravaganza is on, and it's the first season she's watched that isn't recorded on one of those dusty old "CD" contraptions. She doesn't know if she can trust Lapis not to spoil who won the final challenge. 

"Close the door," says Pearl. Jasper lounges idly by her side like a pet tiger and Peridot isn't really used to seeing her look so benign. She sucks in a dramatic breath and sighs heavily, pulling the door shut before turning back around and leaning against it. 

"Why? You're not planning on involving me in whatever bizarre sexual escapades you two get up to in here every night, are you?" 

Both Jasper and Pearl turn their heads to look at one another as if Peridot had taken the words right out of their mouths, and Peridot nearly chokes on her own saliva. 

"Oh, you have _got_ to be pulling on my leg right now--" 

"They're not bizarre," huffs Pearl, sounding quite offended. "And we don't do it every night, thank you." 

The perpetual slight scowl that makes Peridot look like she's eaten a whole lemon if she really gets irritated softens into something resembling bashfulness and it's cute enough that Jasper breaks into a grin despite herself. 

"Listen, Peridot," says Pearl, lowering her voice as if anyone could hear her at the top of a lighthouse on a hill. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. But Jasper thinks you're very adorable," at this, Jasper makes a dissenting noise and gently nudges at Pearl, who ignores her. "And we both think it would be fun to change things up and invite a third party. So…" 

Pearl covers Jasper’s big hand with her own and shifts so she’s sitting cross-legged on the lighthouse floor. “The choice is yours. Whatever you want to do.” 

Peridot looks from Jasper to Pearl and back again. Her face has begun to flush a subtle forest green. Two very appealing gems sit before her asking her to join in on a private part of their lives, and she’s smart enough to know that she can’t put on a front like she’s somehow disgusted by this proposition anymore; she’s painfully easy to read, which is why both Pearl and Jasper are grinning at her now like she’s just flung herself at them in defeat. She’s got half a mind to do that, but maybe she can still save some face and accept with dignity. 

She makes her way over, avoiding books and other objects littering the floor (surprisingly, Pearl hasn't taken the time to clean their _sex nest_ since Jasper left it in disarray, as quartzes are wont to do) until she kneels close in front of them. 

"What do I have to do?" Peridot asks sheepishly. 

"Just relax. You're so tense." Jasper says. She beckons Peridot closer. Part of her empathizes; she remembers when she felt like this with Pearl, when the vulnerability kicked up a cloud of questions in her mind, and doubt vied with desire for control of her actions. She's gentle when she takes Peridot's heated face in her hands and looks into those dark, starry eyes, and gentler still when she leans in and presses a kiss against Peridot's lips. Everything about Peridot is smaller and so it's not quite a perfect fit but it's nice, and the soft noise that she feels more than hears when Peridot relaxes into the kiss is even nicer. 

Jasper doesn't think it could get nicer, really, until she smooths her hands up Peridot's sides and brackets her chest so her thumbs can press into the give of her petite breasts. Peridot breaks away to gasp at that and there's a silvery string of saliva connecting their mouths still as Jasper kneads at her. 

Meanwhile, Pearl has snuck around behind Peridot without her noticing. The kisses at the nape of Peridot's neck are like butterfly wings on her skin, just the tiniest bit wet, and she finds herself nodding as Pearl breathes, "Why don't we take this off?" and fingers at the hem of her top. A little sparkle of pale green light and the tank is gone, and Peridot is exposed to Jasper's eyes and roving hands and the warmth of Pearl's mouth kissing her shoulder blades. 

"Yours...yours too, both of you," says Peridot breathlessly in between kisses. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a soft white glow and then almost instantly feels Pearl's bare chest against her back, looks down and catches glimpses of Jasper's heavy bosom and feels a thrill trickle along her skin like the lick of a flame. 

"What should we do with her, Pearl?" Jasper rumbles. "I wanna take those little tights off. See what she's been keeping us from this whole time." 

"Ease up a bit, sweetie," chides Pearl gently. "Let's see what she wants first. Peridot is our guest, after all." 

"Can I at least give a suggestion?" 

Pearl grumbles at this, and Peridot tries to twist around to look at Pearl but she's not quite so flexible. "It's okay," she says. "I wanna hear." 

Jasper's index finger rests right in the hollow of Peridot's throat and starts a slow journey down as Jasper speaks, like she's mapping out her thoughts. 

"I'll give you the strap," Jasper purrs, and Peridot isn't sure what that means but the way Jasper murmurs the words like hot molasses as her finger slides down over her sternum makes her shiver. "Bend you over and fuck you nice and hard, and if you're a good enough multitasker you can keep your mouth occupied with Pearl's cute little pussy." By the time her sentence ends that sneaky index finger has slipped right down between her thighs, prodding at the indentation of her slit visible over the layer of fabric. 

That's when Peridot _really_ feels the shift of arousal, tightening in her chest and pooling all the way down in her belly. Her whole body tingles hot from just the littlest bit of stimulation and she bites her lip. 

"Would you like that?" asks Pearl, and Peridot rolls her head back against Pearl's shoulder and pushes her hips up to meet Jasper's finger with a whine.

"Yes, please. What's 'the strap'?"

Jasper's lower half glows and around her waist, over the fabric of her pants, an article Peridot doesn't recognize appears. It seems to be some sort of harness that hooks around Jasper's hips and holds up, in the center of her pelvis, a phallic-shaped object of decent size. Some gems back on Homeworld had phalluses, normally agates and chalcedonies, but those gems chose to form or reform with them. Peridot has never seen a prosthetic one before. The _thing_ is rather thick but not too long, solid black with a bulbous head and an enticing curve to its shaft that seems designed, Peridot can only imagine, for reaching all those yummy sensitive spots inside. 

Hesitantly, she reaches down to touch it, and Jasper is reminded again just how _small_ she is when her fingers skate over the length of the prosthetic. 

"On the count of three, everything else comes off," says Pearl. "One, two…" 

It's a pretty effective way to do things and as sexy as it is to peel the clothes off of someone, Peridot much prefers that they just be out of the way. She turns around fully so she can actually see Pearl, kneeling with one gem on either side of her. 

Peridot has seen pearls before. She's always been a sucker for quartzes, for gems three times her size, but pearls are nice, too. 

This pearl is different. 

She can see why Jasper fell in love. Milky, flawless skin with a blush the color of the sea, tiny breasts and slim hips, long legs and _stars,_ what she can see of what lies between them. 

As for Jasper, Peridot has seen gems like this in her most erotic dreams, she's sure. From the deep angle of her cheekbones to the ruddy swirls that highlight the statuesque musculature she'd formed with, built for power, built for strength, gorgeous. 

It makes her feel a bit ungainly, if she's honest. She's never really given much thought to her own body. The gems she's been with before haven't seemed to mind it. The thought gets pushed to the back of Peridot's mind when Jasper descends upon her again, this time sucking at her breast and nibbling her nipple with light pressure. She hadn't realized how sensitive she is there, but she finds herself pushing her hands through Jasper's wild plumes of hair and tilting her head to one side to smother a whine into Pearl's mouth as their lips meet. A soft wet tongue glides against hers. It's a strange feeling for her still but then she imagines that tongue _elsewhere_ on her body. 

Midway through her little fantasy Jasper growls and lets go of her nipple to frown up at her, and she realizes she's been yanking inconsiderately hard on the fluffy silver-white hair threaded through her fingers. Quickly she softens her grip and pets at Jasper's head instead in apology. 

"Get down on your forearms," Jasper says, and Peridot breaks another meltingly hot kiss with Pearl to twist around and lower herself to the floor with her rear facing Jasper. 

And what a sight it is. Jasper licks her lips, can't keep herself from taking Peridot's hips in both hands and rubbing the sleek black dildo against her with languid, slow thrusts. Every time she pulls her heavy hips back she catches the sheen of wetness smeared against the toy, and when she looks up she sees Peridot looking back over her shoulder at her with pleading eyes. There's no way she doesn't realize how cute she looks like that, how her little round bottom sticks out when she bows her back to rock against the length currently sliding back and forth between her legs.

"Peridot," comes Pearl's soft, teasing voice. Peridot breaks eye contact with Jasper, who looks as though she's wading knee-deep in an ocean of arousal, and turns her head back around to find Pearl's legs on either side of her and that gorgeous slit within inches of her face. She moans just from the sight of it; glossy and just begging to be kissed, plump labia tucked away like the bud of an exotic teal lily, just the barest bit of downy peach hair above her clitoris. It’s a very tempting sight and so she doesn’t waste any more time. Her tongue dips right into the most open part and licks a long, slow path upward to suck on the tiny clit hidden beneath its hood. Pearl jolts at the sudden sensation and right around the same time, Peridot herself lets out a moan of surprise. Jasper has begun nudging at her entrance and her heart thumps with a fresh rush of adrenaline. It’s been a long time since anything other than her own fingers has penetrated her. 

“You ready?” asks Jasper. The way she says it makes Peridot think she’s sensed the hesitation somehow, maybe the tiniest thread of a _challenge_ behind those words, but her chest hitches as she takes in a deep breath to ready herself.

“Mmhm,” she murmurs.

Slowly, as the fullness of the head breaches her and she loops her arms under Pearl’s thighs for support, Peridot realizes pleasuring Pearl might be harder than she anticipated. She has to draw her mouth away from the intoxicating delight laid out in front of her to voice her pleasure when the full length of the toy enters her. It isn’t just the sensation of being filled out, but the way Jasper clutches at her hips possessively with those huge hands, pinning her to her pelvis, all of it makes her breath rush from her lungs in the most wonderful way. Any part of her that previously thought she might be making a mistake has evaporated into the humid air with the other byproducts of their lovemaking. Pearl cups the back of her head and guides her back down, and with gleeful enthusiasm Peridot returns to the glistening wet warmth before her. Her answer is an equally enthusiastic whimper that triggers a hot clench of arousal in the pit of her belly, where all the best feelings seem to congregate. To hear her becoming so completely undone by Peridot's own mouth...

“Love when you make her moan like that,” Jasper breathes, and Pearl seems to respond with an even prettier whine. She's clearly a sucker for praise, Peridot thinks, but how could she not be? Especially when Jasper says it in that rumbly voice, bassy and strong like the vibration of a war drum buzzing over her skin. Thousands of years of hearing quartzes yelling to each other across canyons where the vast space threw their voices off the dusty sandstone, and thousands more of tiny demure pearls speaking in gentle voices reserved only for gems of higher status-- she'd never imagined she'd be hearing them like this. It wasn't her first time with either type of gem, but together was something different entirely. 

"She doin' good down there, Pearl?" Jasper adds. 

"Very much so," Pearl pants, apparently struggling to get the words out. Through the thick haze of bliss that seems to have suddenly seized hold of her, Peridot aches to hear her again, louder, sweeter. She doesn't have to wait long. After her tongue finds just the right spot and she gets herself into a nice, steady rhythm, the sounds pour from Pearl's lips like golden honey. 

Peridot feels like a conduit of pleasure, really; Jasper pounding into her from behind, sending sensual, buzzing electricity through her and into Pearl's body where Peridot tends to her with her mouth. She's quite impressed she can focus on anything with the delicious width and curve of the dildo hitting all the right places, but Peridot's kind were designed to be good multitaskers, even those like her made during Era Two. 

That's not to say it isn't hard. But Pearl is enjoying herself, and Peridot is _really_ enjoying herself, and that's all that matters. Jasper, while not currently able to feel the same sensations as her two little loves, is very much content with just the sight of them both; the way Peridot's soft hips squish between her fingers, the slick wet sound of Peridot's cunt as she's thrust into from behind, how Pearl's lovely baby-blues dart from Peridot to her and then squeeze shut as the rigorous stimulation evidently becomes more intense. 

She's tempted to slip a finger or two into Peridot's ass, but thinks better of it for now. She doesn't want to risk spoiling the whole thing. 

Pearl is on her back now, the effort of sitting up with nothing to lean against while Peridot plays with her having become too much.Though she could hardly consider it "playing" anymore; Peridot licks and sucks like her life depends on it, swirling and flicking her tongue back and forth over Pearl's clit while she moans in that hoarse, squeaky way that Pearl can never get tired of, sweet whimpers that cut off into hissing breath at the end, all muffled into the wet folds of her pussy. It's so cute, _all_ of her is just so cute and Pearl's never really noticed. It sort of makes her feel silly and a little embarrassed that she hasn't been able to appreciate how adorable Peridot is until her face is buried between Pearl's thighs. 

Peridot is keening especially loud now. Jasper keeps rubbing on that spot nestled against the front wall of her vagina, which seems impossible considering the toy is curved the other way, but she's not about to consider the logistics of it when it feels so incredible. She doesn't want to come so soon, doesn't ever want it to end, but she's in no position to stop the inevitable. It surprises her that Pearl hasn't come first. She has a tendency to bring out Peridot's competitive side; not as much now that she's ditched the old idea of Homeworld's castes, not now that she doesn't feel like she has to prove herself better than a gem she once thought undeserving of her status. But it comes out every once in a while, mostly in a playful way. Right now, Peridot really wants to see if she can make Pearl come before she does. 

But it's not happening. Jasper doubles her efforts and soon enough Peridot can do nothing but pant open-mouthed against Pearl's thigh, completely useless. Pearl takes pity. Her fingers are enough to finish the job while she watches Peridot arch her back and dig her nails into the blanket covering the hardwood floor and squeak helplessly as the levelling wave of orgasm envelops her. 

"Peridot, look. Pearl's there too," grunts Jasper from somewhere in the fuzzy corners of Peridot's vision, and sure enough, she can feel the jittering of Pearl's thigh against her cheek, can hear the wet luxurious squish of fingers and the breathless, unraveled song of pleasure from the gem above her. When she looks sluggishly upward she sees Pearl biting her fist to half-muffle her cries through the most vicious shudders of her climax before she starts to wind down. 

Peridot isn't really sure how much time has passed when she opens her eyes again. It takes her a few moments to pick up on Jasper's heavy, chuffing breaths, but when she does it piques her curiosity enough for her to lazily roll over in the direction of the sound. 

Jasper is lying on her back on the blanket, face turned toward Peridot. Pearl is pretty much entirely obscured by those massive thighs but Peridot catches glimpses of her-- of her shoulder moving back and forth, of her profile as she gazes dreamily at the huge quartz beneath her. The telltale slipping wet sounds give away just what her hand is doing. Peridot shivers hot all over again. 

Jasper's eyes open for a moment and they lock on Peridot's, hazy with lust and unfocused even when focused on her, and scrunch shut again as she bares her teeth and chokes on a gravelly moan. Peridot holds her breath while Jasper comes for one reason or another. Maybe she feels a bit guilty that she wasn't the one to bring her off. Maybe she's in awe of the strength present even in this moment of Jasper's undoing. Maybe she's hopelessly aroused. Probably all three. 

The rest of the night happens in bits and pieces. When Peridot wakes up next she's smushed in between one slim little pearl and one big warm jasper, a veritable sandwich of tired, sweaty, happy gems. At one point Jasper starts snoring, which Peridot is inexplicably inclined to find endearing. But then she starts drooling, and whatever force of nature had caused Peridot to think the _snoring_ was cute has backed away completely. 

It's around this time she wonders if they'll do this again. She hopes so. Their dynamic should be weird but it's really, really not, and she wants to take advantage of the situation. Several years without any sexual experience has proved too long. For now, Peridot decides, she'll live in the moment. 


End file.
